


Fighting Back

by Kariver



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Friendship, No Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariver/pseuds/Kariver
Summary: What if Oliver used the help from his friends and A.R.G.U.S instead of turning to FBI and his so called recruits to take down Diaz and retake control of his city? The team fights back against Diaz. Also Kara and Oliver are married and are in for a surprise later on, which will change their lives.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Kara Danvers & Sara Lance & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Earth-2 Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Fighting Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> I am gifting my work to Phillipe363 as for his help in suggestions and as his work 'Aid from the Girl of steel' inspired me to gather courage to write.

_**Fighting Back** _

**Hi guys! About time I thought I should try Oliver and Kara pairing. This is one shot which I may later expand but I do have another story with the same pairing planned out.**

**I thank the author Phillipe363 for making suggestions and helping to improvise this story.**

_**Quick info : Earth Prime(Earth 1 and Earth 38 merged) and Kara outfit is from season 5 and Oliver is from season 5 with his Compound Bow(nothing against the recurve one, but I like compound bow more except in case of LoA recurve bow.)** _

_**Also Oliver didn't get back with new team, but rather got help from his friends and A.R.G.U.S in exchange for Diaz but unfortunately don't know about Black Siren being abducted.** _

_**So here we go!** _

* * *

**Outside S.C.P.D Precinct**

(Arrows whooshing)

.

(Grunts)

.

"Sentries are not responding. You know, somebody want to tell me why I got to do everything in this place mys..." The officer got interrupted as he bumped into someone.

Annoyed, he spoke "Why don't you watch where you.." that's when he realised the Green Arrow was standing right in front of him.

He spoke arrogantly "You've got to be a special kind of stupid to be coming back here alone."

Green Arrow replied "I'm not alone." He stepped aside.

Officer had no chance to even see the Deathstroke deliver a swift and powerful kick, knocking him out while he went crashing into the cabin's windows.

This drew the attention of other cops as well as other thugs, who immediately groaned and covered their ears due to sonic sound emitted by a device, courtesy of White Canary. At the same time Slade and Oliver quickly attacked the goons, denying them the opportunity to recover.

While the A.R.G.U.S agents swept in their gear to arrest and remove Diaz's minions, at the same time other agents alongside with Kara, Barry and Ray attack another suspected base of operations, knocking out minions in their path, denying them the opportunity to even use their weapons at all. Thanks to them, the agents were hardly touched at all.

It didn't take time for the trio in the police station to knock or injure everyone at the precinct while A.R.G.U.S agents swept and drag them away. Same could be said for the other location attacked.

"Clear!" Barry shouted.

"Clear!" Sara shouted.

"Where is Diaz?" Ray asked one of the minion.

At the same time Oliver asked one of the cops while ramming him into the wall after punching him "Where is Diaz?"

Barry said "He's not here."

"Neither is Anatoli." Ray continued.

Slade came up and said "This is not over yet."

"It's just the beginning." Oliver continued.

* * *

**S.C.P.D precinct**

"Diaz clearly has third base of operations. Hardly surprising since the man had government, infrastructure and cops in his pocket. He might try to go after Black Siren to control Quinton as he is the only person not under his control." Slade said.

Sara was uneasy, at best. But after Oliver explained to her what happened on Lian yu and further on with Slade set her mind at ease, at least temporarily. But she still was wary about him.

"We had to start somewhere. Better to cripple his army first. He will try to contact Quinton as Mayor has the authority to tell the A.R.G.U.S to back off. Alpha contingency is in place, right?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, it is. As much as I didn't like the idea initially, it makes sense about what you said." Sara replied.

At the same time, both Supergirl and Lyla entered the precinct.

Oliver thanked "Thank you for your help Director Michaels."

"It was no problem. Since you helped us in capture and shutdown of Helix, consider it a way of paying you back. Since it was proven that city officials are under control of Underworld crime lord and FBI agent Samantha Watson hadn't taken any actions to assess or avert the situation, rather focusing on a goose chase, that further consolidated our interference." Lyla said.

"Can we continue further in a room?" Oliver said, preventing anything to slip up any information to suspects still being taken from precinct.

"Of course." Lyla answered.

Others nodded and followed into room. After making sure there were no bugs, Oliver continued "Does Watson knows what we're doing?"

Lyla smirked "Even if she does, she can't do anything about it. Her track record of blackmailing others to testify, coming in Star city with agents on basis of picture which we proved was fake and no concrete evidence would result in loss of her job. She also has some skeletons in her closet too. Few years in prison too depending on who oversees this."

"Well, that takes care of arrogant bitch. People like them always have some secrets. What about the ex members of your team?" Slade asked.

"To be honest, after what they did, I don't want to do anything with them. That includes Diggle too." Oliver answered.

"What about felicity?" Kara asked.

"She'll help us. She confessed about working with Helix and gave information on the other members, helping in their capture. She's been helping A.R.G.U.S. If truth be told, after what she's done, if she's freed, we'll still be keeping her under our watch at all time." Lyla said.

"I guess she's still upset?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, but it was about time her actions caught up to her. That virus, working with Helix, compromising national security and releasing Cayden James, these alone would have ensured her to be sentenced like Cayden or worse. Her working with us has prevented that." Lyla pointed out.

"I take it Dig didn't like what you did." Sara quipped.

"Not like he had a choice in the matter. Constantly calling Oliver a cold blooded remorseless killer when every evidence proved otherwise, threatening me when he learned about us reverse engineering Curtis's spheres, purchasing drugs instead of getting help and supporting saving Vincent, a remorseless killer instead of saving thousands more people were enough already. He pulls one more idiotic crap, I will divorce him. I have too much self respect to let myself treated like that." Lyla replied.

Oliver was a bit surprised but knew that Lyla was telling the truth. Lyla noted this and continued.

"Oliver, I have already forgiven you for the abduction. I was angry at you, but when I became the director, I learned how League operated. You did what you thought best. It took me some time, but I realized this." Lyla answered the question that had arisen in Oliver's mind

"Thank you Lyla." Oliver appreciated what she told him.

"What about JJ?" Kara asked.

Lyla answered "With Nate, Wally, Ralph Cisco in Central. They will occupy him for the time being while Dig gets some self realization for a while.."

"What if your so called recruits try to out you?" Slade inquired.

"They try to tell anyone about me, I will put them in the same cell as Adrian was when he was in A.R.G.U.S custody." Oliver continued "I made it pretty clear to them."

"Good, because if they try, I won't hesitate to take them out permanently. They hurt dad and Thea, in pursuit to avenge Vincent, a madman who had put innocent people in crossfire while hunting criminals and caused their death. Not to mention same asshole was working with Cayden James." Sara added, with disgust toward the recruits.

"Also you gave Rene many chances to stand down, which he didn't take and got his ass handed to him, and it's your fault? While he didn't mentioned being threatened by Watson and blamed you?" Barry asked incredulously.

"These are more dumb than you were when I met you." Slade continued. "When did you started to tolerate idiots like that? The kid I knew would have handed their asses to them a lot sooner."

"Kara and I thought to give them another chance, which was wrong in hindsight. Another blunder was that I took felicity's advice in recruitment." Oliver said, hesitantly.

"Roy was better, at least he didn't had a stick up his ass. He at least tried to get all information first. Only good recruit so far." Kara replied.

"We all learn from our mistakes kid." Slade said.

Suddenly Oliver received a call at which everyone had their eyebrows raised. Oliver picked it up and kept it on speaker.

"Anatoly." Oliver answered.

"That was a hell of a surprise you gave." Anatoli replied.

"Well I live to surprise. What about Diaz?" Oliver asked.

"Heh...Since A.R.G.U.S has arrived into the city, he's been on the move." Anatoli answered

"If you get a location, let me know." Oliver told him

"I will, but don't count on it." Anatoli said.

(Anatoli Speaks Russian)

Everyone got confused why Anatoli would change his language, but soon realised why.

"Ok." With that answer anatoli disconnected.

After call disconnected, Sara said "Does that mean.."

"Yeah, Diaz approached him. Hopefully he wouldn't be outed but he would definitely be suspicious about it if not before. Which means if he gets an address, which would be likely a trap." Oliver suggested.

"Felicity can help finding that. If need be, Winn will too." Kara assured.

* * *

**Later at S.C.P.D precinct**

"Hello everyone, heh. My name is Anatoly Kynazev and I am here to turn myself in." Anatoli spoke to the agents present at the entrance.

The man approached the agents which were ready to take him down if needed. The group went to meet him. He was glad to meet everyone, but became uneasy as soon as he saw Slade. Although he decided to put the issue on the hold for a while.

"We do have, uh, costume parties in Russia. It's always great fun." Anatoli tried to joke, but Slade gave him a glare that discouraged him to continue.

"What have you got Anatoli?" Oliver asked.

"Diaz's address. He said to meet him in one hour. But he's not going to be alone." Anatoli added further. "He's bringing longbow hunters."

"Hmm.. about time I meet them again." Slade said.

Sara got curious "You've met them?"

"Yeah, me too. They are a group comprised of three assassins, a group which league was afraid of. They are better than Malcolm in their fighting capabilities, and use tech to augment themselves." Oliver filled in the blanks for other members of the group.

Slade continued "I crossed paths with them while I was under control of mirakuru." Sadness present in his voice, which not went unnoticed by Sara. "They're pretty good. Those three attack as a unit. I might've been killed, if not for mirakuru."

"On league mission, I crossed paths with them too. They're good, but only two remained out of three. One of the hardest fight of my life, but managed to kill one of them. Called herself Silencer due to her usage of technology to dampen sound. Decapitated her during a fight. Not sure if they have recruited anyone else after that." Oliver added.

Kara was a bit uncomfortable at Oliver's mention of decapitation but she knew that hard choices had to be made. And many times it ended up to kill or being killed.

"Better to be safe, don't assume anything about the enemy." Slade interjected.

"I think I will stay here while you plan how to take him down, can call me if you need." Anatoli said, walking into one of the rooms.

"Have someone to keep an eye on him, just in case." Oliver asked Lyla.

"Back on the topic, I think this is a trap by Diaz, he would be on alert, not just give the address like that." Lyla told everyone.

"Yeah, that's what I think too. If this is not a trap, he would have placed his snipers watching the base. Looks like we have to check it out, one way or the other, kid." Slade said.

* * *

**Mayor Office**

"It's funny how everything comes down to signature on a piece of paper." Quinton added while signing the papers.

"Diaz's crimes are local, which means we need the municipal authority to operate in the city." Lyla said.

"Well, you've got it" Quinton added, after handing over the papers.

**"Phone chiming and vibrating"**

"Excuse me." Quinton said.

"Hi honey."

"Hey daddy. So the relationship between me and your daughter, it took a turn. Uh..I don't think she's into me anymore." Diaz said sarcastically.

Quinton got concerned after hearing the voice of Diaz.

"Listen to me." Quinton replied.

"NO! You listen to me or Laurel dies a second time!" Diaz threatened.

"What do you want?" Quinton asked.

This drew the attention of Lyla, already suspecting the identity of caller to be Diaz, judging from Quinton's reaction.

"For the mayor to kick out A.R.G.U.S out of my city. Do it tonight...or Laurel's dead." Diaz threatened.

"Go to hell." Quinton answered.

After having disconnected the call, Lyla asked "You really think he's gonna keep his word?"

Quinton was surprised, to say at the least. Lyla smirked " I wouldn't be in this position if I was unable to judge people by their behaviour. Don't worry, we'll bring him down." Lyla assured.

"Thank you." Quinton nodded in response.

* * *

"We're on site, no snipers or guards encountered so far." Oliver spoke through the Comms.

"I have been graciously allowed to access the keyhole satellite, considering what I have done so far, not to mention what would happen if I do anything suspicious." Felicity said snarkily.

Oliver understood what she implied, but didn't said anything. After all, he's done taking the blame for actions of other people.

"All right, listen up. Diaz may have lost control of his police force but still has access to his private army and quadrant muscle. Shoot on sight, no warning shots. Let's move out." Lyla commanded.

Oliver, Slade and Kara moved as a team while Sara, Barry and Ray lead the other team.

After looking around carefully, Sara said "I think Oliver's right, no sign of guards, not seeing any movement at all."

Ray nodded.

"The scans are picking up a big thermal source near the northwest corner." Felicity informed.

"From my scans it's pretty inconsistent...It doesn't look like people present in warehouse. Plus it's only one story." Ray added.

Opening carefully the warehouse doors, Ray scanned "It's a trap. See the laser emitters."

"And look at the location felicity mentioned." Sara suggested.

"Yeah, looks like a bomb." Ray replied.

"What's the range?" Oliver asked.

"Hopefully not beyond the warehouse, everyone move, after which I will fire." Ray suggested, knowing his armour was resilient to explosives.

After everyone moved away, Ray fired the blaster, while immediately flying away. The warehouse blew up in flames.

"Dead end." Sara said.

* * *

**S.C.P.D precinct**

Anatoli's phone chimes. Seeing everyone eyeing him curiously, he picked up, setting it on speaker.

"Hello." Anatoli answered

"So, i am curious, how many did I get?" Diaz asked

"You son of a bitch." Anatoli growled.

"You betray me and 'I am the son of a bitch?' Don't worry, I am gonna come after you and will make your death last for days." Diaz promised him.

Quinton arrived in the station.

"We have a new problem." Quinton pointed out.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

Quinton spoke "He has abducted Laurel. I told Diaz to go to hell, because I thought you were moving on him."

"He learned I was working with you, so he set up a trap." Anatoli said.

"We had expected that already." Slade interjected, to be honest, he didn't liked the Russian very much.

"So we're back to square one." Sara said.

"There's a way, but you're not gonna like it. You contact him to see Laurel as proof of life, we follow you." Lyla pointed out.

"You do that, and my daughter takes the first bullet." Quinton interjected.

Sara got frustrated, she liked that her father tended to see good in everyone but it also clouded his judgement.

"Really Dad? You consider her to be laurel, after everything she's done so far? As much as I want to, she's not the laurel we knew. Siding with Prometheus, Betraying you and Ollie to Diaz? Siding with him? You may want to accept that she's changed, I won't." Sara said painfully. She knew this to a sensitive subject, but decided to point this out.

Quinton was angry at Sara's response. He wanted to say something but his phone chimed. He wanted to go out, but Sara stopped him in the way "Dad, you're picking the phone in front of us, I won't let you to go away."

Quinton tried to move but Sara was determined too. He finally gave in and picked up the phone.

"What the hell do you want?" Quinton angrily asked, diverting some of his anger.

"To give you a second chance." Diaz continued "When you told me to go to hell, I figured that you figured that your buddies were about to take me down. Well it didn't work out that way, so we're back to where we started. Kicking out the A.R.G.U.S from the city in exchange for Laurel's life."

"I need to see her first, to make sure you actually are keeping your word." Quinton answered.

"My word isn't enough?" Diaz asked.

"How would I know that you're gonna keep your end of the bargain?" Quinton questioned.

Fine, i'll send you the address. Listen, You better come alone, because if something happens that I don't like, then something gonna happen to Laurel that you won't like." Diaz added, then disconnected the call.

The group listened to the conversation that happened.

"I have to go. He's gonna kill her." Quinton added.

"Don't worry Quinton, we will protect the city and her." Oliver assured.

Quinton frowned "I don't see how you can do that."

Sara wanted to say something while Oliver stopped her and responded "You can, by starting to trust me, please."

Quinton was not totally convinced.

"I mean, I've earned it. We've known each other for a very long time." Oliver added.

Quinton chuckled "Heh... A lifetime."

"Yeah." Oliver said.

"We've come a long way, you and me." Quinton said.

"It's been getting better since the first time you arrested me." Oliver smirked.

Quinton smiled, shook his head. "You know, I've always been curious, how'd you beat that lie detector anyways?"

"It just comes down to.. keeping a regular heart rate." Oliver replied.

"I've got a pacemaker that does that." Quinton said.

Oliver frowned "I didn't know you had a pacemaker."

"I got it after that mirakuru business a few years back. The old ticker couldn't take that pounding. Heh" Quinton explained.

"Yeah." Oliver answered, feeling off about something.

Sara was enjoying the camaraderie between her father and Oliver. She believed that her father and Oliver may not be able to get together when she got home. She was glad to see that she was wrong.

Kara was glad that her husband was getting well along with Quinton. When she'd met him, she knew that he didn't like Oliver that much, of course his previous reputation wasn't very good, but hoped that he would see him as the man he is now.

Quinton added with doubt "Truth be told, I don't know if I could take it now."

"You can, because you're tough. She's too. So trust me and it will all work out." Oliver convinced him.

Oliver extended his hand to Quinton which looked at it. Immediately he extended his to shake his hand. Quinton looked at his daughter for a while and left. Sara was curious why her dad mentioned the pacemaker, then the realization hit her.

* * *

Slade was sitting on a chair, thinking about something when Oliver noticed him. He had spent enough time around him to notice his tendencies. Like when Oliver went to Lian yu and discovered Slade was free, he didn't see him at all. Which confused him as why didn't he tried to attack him or Thea at all.

"Something bothering you?" Oliver inquired.

"No kid." But Slade's answer just made Oliver focus at him even more.

Slade noticed this "You won't give up until I tell you, would you?"

"No." Oliver answered.

"You always were stubborn, kid" Slade took a deep breath, then continued "Before coming here, I caught up with my other son, Grant as I told you I would." Oliver suspected where this was going. "He also ended up following me, the monster I was, like Joe did. I tried to reason with him, but to no avail. Last resort, I called A.R.G.U.S as I didn't want to kill them."

"Slade, that was not your fault. It was the mirakuru." Oliver assured him.

"Doesn't change anything what I have done, kid. I have nightmares of everything I've done, the trail of bodies I left in pursuit of fulfilling my madness." Slade regretfully said.

"You regret what you've done, tried to connect to your sons, convince them to stop. They didn't, that's on them. Beating yourself over thing won't do anything. Trust me, I know." Oliver replied.

"It's still difficult." Slade said.

"I never said it would be easy. Path to redemption never is." Oliver added.

Slade looked at him "Thank you kid, for everything."

"You're still a good person, remember that." Oliver said, trying to convince him.

"When did you learn to give pep talks like that?" Slade asked.

Oliver smiled "Let's just say that I had a lot of practice."

Slade chuckled.

* * *

Quinton got out of the car, and noticed that Laurel wasn't there.

"You were supposed to bring Laurel." Quinton asked.

A man came forward and searched him to check for trackers.

Diaz answered "I give the orders."

"He's clean." The man said.

"And you're gonna give the order as mayor to get the A.R.G.U.S out of here, and you're gonna do it at the press conference." Diaz told him.

"I am not doing anything until I see my daughter. Now take me to my daughter before anyone comes here. You choose." Quinton said firmly.

Diaz was pissed as he didn't had a choice.

"Get him in the car." Diaz ordered his man.

* * *

"Tracking is complete, Ma'am." A.R.G.U.S agent told the director.

"Alright, we should move." Lyla suggested.

"No Lyla, not yet. I think we should wait for him to take Quinton to his base." Oliver added.

"Why? This is our chance." Lyla curiously asked.

"Can we use the nanites to track him?" When Lyla looked at him incredulously, he said "I didn't like doing it, but it made sure that if Diaz ever took him hostage, we could track him."

"We can also trace his pacemaker to Diaz's base." Sara pointed out.

Oliver realised "Hmm. That's why he told me, gave me a message to backtrack him."

"You're sure, Oliver?" Lyla asked.

"Yes. Tell everyone to get ready, as soon as signal is tracked and we will move." Oliver replied.

Oliver walked to address his team.

Oliver looked at his team and said "This is our chance to defeat him and take control of our city. He may have a way to dampen the powers so stay and move in pairs. Barry, you move with Sara to get Quinton and Laurel out of there. Kara and Ray, you will be in air and prevent Diaz escaping via helicopter. Me, Slade and agents will take the ground. Be careful and watch each other backs. Let's go."

* * *

Quinton was thrown in cell area where Laurel was.

"You wanted to see her, now you see her. I am a man of my word." Diaz told him.

"Great, now let her go." Quinton replied.

"I just promised proof of life. We'll see how long that lasts." Diaz said while departing, leaving Quinton in the cell.

...

"Location is found. Abandoned chemical plant at border of pennytown." Felicity told Lyla.

"Everyone is ready. Let's move." Lyla ordered.

* * *

**After 10 minutes.**

Diaz shouted "Showtime!"

He came into the cell, gun pointed at them while a henchman pointed camera at Quinton.

Diaz offered an ultimatum "You're going to get in front of the camera, and you're gonna get the A.R.G.U.S to leave Star city. Or your baby girl's gonna grow a third eye."

"He's not going to shoot me." Laurel said.

Diaz incredulously asked "You're willing to bet your life?"

Laurel said confidently "Yes."

Quinton tried to persuade her "Laurel."

"Yes, I am." Laurel said with conviction.

"You've got 5 seconds." Diaz said, while beginning the countdown.

"Five!"

"Don't let him take the city." Laurel said to Quinton.

"Four!"

"He's bluffing, he's lying." Laurel added.

"Three!"

"Two!"

Laurel grew concerned at this moment.

"One!"

Then a gunshot sounded, but the shot went in a different direction. Diaz was surprised as his shot killed the henchman holding the camera, he turned around to see Laurel and Quinton gone. Before he could see anything, a flashbang went in front of him, temporarily disorienting him.

His henchman were knocked down too while explosions went out immediately, with forces taking out Diaz's men quickly.

He ran immediately despite being disoriented to escape to rooftop.

* * *

"Whoa!" Both laurel and Quinton grunted.

"Good thing that I got in time." Barry said and speed off.

"I thought you got in front of me to prevent me getting shot." Laurel said.

"Yeah, I did." Quinton told her.

"For the First time, I am glad to see the flash." Laurel said, while noticing that the sonic dampener around her neck was gone.

"You're weren't on talking terms before?" Quinton asked.

"No. I will tell you one day. But I am glad you're okay." Laurel assured.

She hugged Quinton who returned the hug, glad that his daughter was safe.

* * *

While Diaz's henchmen were being knocked down, Oliver ran up to the roof, knowing that he would try to cut his losses.

"I need a chopper." Diaz growled.

"We're five minutes away." The man answered

Frustrated, he shouted " I don't have five..."

Next thing he knew, his phone was pinned by an arrow.

Turning around, he challenged the emerald archer "You wanna shoot me?" He pointed at his chest. "Do it! Right here."

When Oliver didn't do anything, he said "You see that's your problem. It's always been your problem!"

He drew a gun, but got knocked out due to explosion from the arrow.

He looked around, while he got pushed off the legde by Oliver.

The fight started, blocking punches, kicks from each other but none of the combatants able to gain advantage over the other. The fight continued for a few minutes. Then Oliver overpowered his opponent, punching him in the face repeatedly, then finally knocking him out.

He removed the hard drive from his opponent's neck, while rest of his team members along with A.R.G.U.S agents came up to him, having cleared out the compound. They handcuffed Diaz, taking him out of there.

* * *

"You managed to capture Diaz. That's a victory for all of us. The information we can gain from him will help bring organisations like Quadrant down for good. We will also keep an eye out for longbow hunters too, in case they try to get him out." Lyla told the assembled team.

"I didn't do it alone. I had help." Oliver pointed to all of his team members beside him.

"Now I will help apprehend the officials under his control. This hard drive has the names right?" Lyla inquired.

Oliver answered "Yes."

Lyla said "Let's finish up saving the city."

* * *

Quinton was with laurel while Oliver and Sara came up to talk to them.

"That was a close call." Quinton said.

"There's no way we would've let you die." Oliver continued "Now, I didn't had a very good experience with being a mayor, but I would ask you not to resign. You're a good man. Also I didn't tell you before but I had you tagged with nanites, in case Diaz managed to captured you."

"This time, I am letting it go. You pull this next time without telling me, I will punch you, remember that. But thanks for being honest. You may not believe it, but you are a good man too Oliver. And thank you." Quinton told him.

"Anytime." Oliver replied while shaking Quinton's hand.

Sara stepped in front of Laurel and Quinton.

"Dad...I don't have a very good impression of her considering all the things, but I would like the chance to get to know her, at least." Sara asked.

Laurel was shocked while Quinton sighed in relief. He didn't know how to amend fences between both of them, fortunately it won't be needed now.

"Thank you." Laurel said.

Oliver left the room to let Sara talk with her dad and laurel, when he was joined by Kara.

"They are on good terms, right?" Kara inquired.

Oliver added "Hopefully."

"Lyla cleaning up the rest?" She asked.a

"Yeah, she's on it." He sighed "Kinda wish Diggle was here too."

"Yeah, I doubt how that would go. Felicity and him had many chances to correct the recruits. We told them, but they went their own way of thinking. Just being silent while those so called ignorant recruits try to shift their blame on you and they just going with it. However the last straw was when he blamed you for the deaths of people around you. I rather trust Anatoli than him at this moment." Kara replied.

"You're right. Regarding the team, if Slade wants to stay here, and Laurel wants to join too, then I think that would be our new team." Oliver suggested.

"That would be good. Otherwise we can help too." Kara added.

"We'll see." Oliver said hopefully.

Oliver leaned in and kissed Kara, while she wrapped her arms around him. After a while they separated.

Kara smiled "Since threats from our cities are gone we can take a break from everything for a while. Just the two of us."

Oliver smiled back.

* * *

While Lyla was supervising the arrest of officials from mayor's office, Samantha Watson barged in.

"What the hell is going on here?" Watson asked.

"Probably what you should've been doing rather than pursuing dead ends." Lyla remarked.

"Who gave you the authority to arrest them?" Watson tried to inquire.

"I already have the clearance, plus permission from the mayor. So if you are done interrupting my men, you can leave." Lyla answered.

"This isn't over." Watson added.

"Yes, it is. Conducting investigation based on single doctored image, threatening witnesses into admission, and not aware of the criminal controlling the government and police force, there are more skeletons present in the closet. So unless you want to lose your job and end up in prison, I suggest you better leave now." Lyla suggested.

Watson realised that she had nothing to justify her actions, so she angrily barged off.

"Damn, I always wanted to see that look on her face." Quinton smirked.

"She won't be a problem anymore. She would be in a bigger trouble if she tries." Lyla told him.

"Thank you." Quinton nodded and offered his hand.

"You're welcome. And take care of yourself and her." She shook his hand.

Quinton promised "I will."

* * *

Ray, Barry, Sara, Oliver and Kara walked towards Star labs.

"We should meet up more often." Barry said.

"There is always some sort of trouble when we do." Sara smiled.

"Nazis crashing me and Cait marrying? Not good." Barry added.

Sara replied "That was fun though, kicking their asses."

"Yes it was, seeing your doppelgangers, not so much." Kara pointed out, then she asked "How is Caitlyn?"

Barry sighed "Despite me asking her to not to take stress and work in pregnancy, she still wants to."

"Look it at this way Barry, if she stays at home, she'll get bored and worried. At least at Star Labs, she is with her friends, keeping her company, while looking out for her." Oliver replied.

Barry told the others "Yeah, Cisco was geeking out whether our child will be a speedster or have frost powers or both, until Frost warned him."

"Wouldn't be Cisco if he didn't." Oliver smirked.

Barry noticed him smirking and said " it's nice to see you like this, cheerful and light-hearted." The response from him made everyone smile.

"Although I am a bit concerned, are you sure about Slade and Siren to be on the team?" Barry asked.

"For Slade, I am sure. He's changed man. If he works here, it will take his mind off from his sons. As for Laurel, I trust Quinton's judgement, but I'll keep an eye out, just in case." Oliver answered.

After a while, Oliver added "Well we got a few days, before any trouble comes around. Again."

"Not very optimistic, are you Ollie?" Barry asked.

"Just mentioning the record so far." Oliver mentioned.

"Well, let's go. You guys coming too?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, just give us a minute." Kara said, at which Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" Oliver asked curiously, after everyone left.

Kara was blushing "I don't know how to tell you this, but you know I wasn't feeling well yesterday."

"Yes, but your sister said you were fine." Oliver told her, however he was still confused.

"But she didn't say the whole truth." Kara added, then took his hand to her abdomen. Oliver became suspicious.

"You're.." Oliver couldn't complete the sentence.

"I'm pregnant Ollie." Kara told him.

Oliver couldn't describe what he was feeling at this moment. He had missed being in his son's life from the beginning but he had got another chance to watch his child grow. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed passionately while Kara put her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with same passion. Both of them couldn't wait for a new addition in their happy family.

"I love you Kara." Oliver said, while their foreheads were in contact

"I love you too Ollie." Kara replied.

Both of them separated after a while and walked with their arms around each other to the Star Labs happily.

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed the story. To be honest, I wondered why Oliver didn't call his friends rather than making a stupid deal with FBI. It's not that I didn't like the prison arc. After that, working with S.C.P.D was annoying as there was a very good reason why Oliver became the vigilante in Season 1. Now he has taken a complete U-turn regarding the thinking. Calling out recruits on their hypocrisy, Diggle and felicity not facing consequences of their actions is what I wanted to point out. Team arrow should have been Oliver, Sara and Roy. I would take Slade and Black Siren rather than the new team members after their actions.** _

_**Let me know what you thought about the story.** _

_**Until next time and stay safe.** _


End file.
